


Honey dip nightmares

by Zarigueya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Monster Fuck, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Supernatural Elements, Tentacle Sex, attempt to breastfeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarigueya/pseuds/Zarigueya
Summary: “I was supposed to eat you up when I first saw you.” the reaper speaks softly, as a soothing voice in the back of Jack's head.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you going to eat me?”

 

They meet in a corn maze, in a cold night during the fourth week of october; the moon is full in a starless sky as death walks among the living.

 

“Children shouldn’t be outside this late.” The reaper warns, red eyes looking down at the human through the orifices of the cervine skull mask.

 

Kids like to get in his maze all the time, just to test their courage. They ignored their parents' warnings, they ignored the signs outside. _Careful with the reaper that walks out during the night._ They easily got lost and it took them a while to find their way out; if they were unlucky, the creature would find them before they could even find the exit.

 

Scraped knees after tripping and falling, drenched in sweat, the kid cleans the blood dripping from his nose with the back of his hand. His hair is golden as wheat during summer, his eyes clear and cold like the moon.

“I’m not a child.” he grumbles, heavy lidded, glassy blue eyes fixed in the creature.

 

A smile pulls from his lips, showing the edges of his sharp fangs. It’s been a while since a human dared to look at him in the eye, fearless. He sniffs the air, the smell of blood and sweat sending a shiver down his spine, coaxing a sound from his mouth.

 

The reaper fixes the skull mask over his face, tempted to take it off, if only to give the young one the fright of his life.

 

“No, you aren’t…” he licks his lips, “What’s your name?”

 

“Jack.” the kid says, then bites his lips, looking down, regretting so openly telling his name.

 

“How old are you?”

 

“Today, I’m eighteen.” Jack says, not the slightest hint of fear in his voice. He lifts his chin, chest out, fists closed. “Then, are you going to eat me?”

 

The creature laughs. “If I wanted to eat you, I would have done it a while ago.” he approaches the human, who instinctively backs off, his bare feet making the plants break under his weight. “I don’t eat quiet preys, I like to hear them beg, plead for mercy.”

 

“I won’t beg. If you want to take my life, do it now.” Jack groans, “If not, maybe I’ll take yours.”

 

“You?” The reaper blinks slowly, giving him an amused look. “How are you planning to take my life?”

 

The tip of the pistols glistens when Jack pulls it, pointing it towards the creature; he cocks the gun, hands steady, eyes fierce. “You’ve been killing too many people in the village.”

 

The creature halves the minimal distance between them, leaving behind a trace of dark footprints; he gets close enough for the human to press the cold tip of the gun against his naked chest. Jack looks up at him, parted lips, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. Again, no trace of fear, cold eyes looking through him. A brave one, and a fool.

 

One that happens to smells good enough to make his mouth water.

 

“Let’s make a deal then.” he offers, after a moment, “Come with me and I’ll stop hunting your people.”

 

Jack pales, parts his lips, gasps for air. “ _What?_ ” he finally asks, before shaking his head “I don’t believe you. You have been doing it for years, how are you planning to stop?” he frowns. “Don’t you need to eat?”

 

“I feed on deers and rabbits more than humans.” the reaper studies his own sharp nails “I don’t particularly need them, I just hunt humans for _fun_.”

 

His words make Jack wince, a painful expression spreads over his face. Finally he looks at him for what it is: a monster.

 

“How do I know… you are not lying?”

 

A deep chuckle comes from his mouth. “I think you don’t understand.” The reaper lifts a hand and uses a claw to clean Jack's forehead “I want you and I will have you, whether you want it or not.”

 

He knows humans, he has been hunting them for too long. Across the years they haven’t change a bit, a sack of flesh and bones, capable of lying, scamming, killing. A plague he is kind enough to control.

 

But this one is different.

 

Jack lowers his arm, drops the gun and it hits the ground with a thud.

 

“Okay.” he sighs through his nose, looking down, hunched “I’ll go with you.”

 

The reaper tilts his head, the bells garnishing the horns in his mask clinking. He grins and bends over the human, feeling him tense as he whispers on his ear.

 

“It’s a deal then. You are mine.”

 

Jack is about to say something when the creature grabs his chin and forces him to be still as he presses his mouth against his. Jack pants, parting his mouth, and the creature sinks his sharp teeth down his bottom lip. The taste of blood fills his mouth and Jack pushes away, staggering back before looking up at the creature with teary eyes.

 

“What are y--?!”

 

“Deals are signed with blood.” the reaper explains, thumbing away the rests of blood on his cold lips. “It’s going to be a pleasure to have such a delicious thing living with me.”

 

Flushed face, Jack shut his eyes, a trembling hand pressed against his mouth where the metallic taste of blood makes him dizzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing monster au, I hope it's okay! ;A;


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Dee for helping with the beta-ing of this chapter!

He settles for a mercy killing.

 

The animal struggles as he wraps his fingers around its neck, a popping sound coming to his ears when he twists his wrist. The body goes limp in his hands, head hanging as he holds the animal from its feet.

 

Jack sighs through his nose.

 

“You caught a lot.”

 

The tinkling of the bells comes before Reaper’s voice, so his presence doesn’t catch Jack by surprise. He looks over his shoulder, finding a tall figure dressed in black robes that contrast with the snow covering the ground. Through the skull mask he catches a glimpse of the bright red eyes of his monster partner.

 

“What are you doing outside?” Jack asks, picking the rest of his hunt of the day off the floor “Thought you couldn’t handle the cold.”

 

The creature grins, looking down at Jack with heavy lidded eyes. Despite his rough looks, the dangerous fangs and his sharp claws, Jack can easily tell he's cold, and probably starving. Low temperatures made his metabolism slower, and he required more energy to move.

 

He moves one of his big hands and cups Jack’s face; the touch is cold and sends a shiver down Jack’s spine.

 

“I missed you.”

 

Jack smiles back, settling a hand over the Reaper’s.

 

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

Hot steams comes out when Jack lifts the lid of the pot; he smells the air, mixes the broth of rabbit meat and vegetables with a wooden spoon, then tries its flavor. He savours it, rolls it on his tongue, nods for himself: Rabbit meat definitely goes well with that recipe --one of the many recipes he learned from his mother when he was younger--. Jack brushes off the fleeting memory of the mother who gave birth to him and hurries to pick a couple of bowls from a cabinet, cutlery and napkins. After a couple of years living together, he learned how much Reaper cared about good manners. He always tried his best to fit among humans.

 

When Jack looks for the creature, he finds him placidly lying on its nest, wrapped in several layers of thick cotton quilts. There is barely light in his room --some candles-- since the creature enjoyed the dark.

 

Reaper props himself on an arm when he hears Jack, the edges of his lips curving up. “It smells good.”

 

“Tastes even better.” Jack approaches the bed, arms tangled across his chest. “Do you want to eat now?”

 

“Later, now get in the bed with me.” he pushes off the sheets, making space for Jack and patting the mattress. “Come on.”

 

Jack blinks slowly, tilting his face, initially confused by his lack of interest for the food. He lets out a sigh when he guesses what Reaper wants. Slowly, he takes off his shirt, teeth chattering as he peels off layers of clothes. He hurries to get under the sheets before the cold breeze hits him, cuddling next to the monster, leaving his big hands rub up his sides.  

 

“This isn’t good.” Reaper breathes against his ear, hands going up and down his body. “You body is cold.”

 

“I spent the whole morning hunting.” Jack gulps past the lump on his throat, feeling sharp claws scratching his skin; he knows Reaper doesn’t do it on purpose, so he says nothing: he got  used to have scrapes across his back and bite marks on his shoulder blades “Of course I’m cold.”

 

The creature purrs in his ear like a docile feline, his warm breath giving Jack goosebumps; he presses a knee against his crotch, making Jack pant heavily and close his eyes; nuzzling into his neck with the devotion of a lover, the creature leaves a trace of wet kisses along his skin, reaching his throat and closing his lips around the apple to suck _hard_ , the edges of his fangs making Jack squirm on the bed.

 

“I’m gonna warm you up then.”

 

Jack giggles, feeling the hands going further and a mouth search for his. “Go on.”

 

After a couple of years living together, Jack got used to Reaper’s mating habits.

 

At the beginning the creature would disappear for a couple of days, looking for company on the nearest villages. It wasn’t hard for him to get someone warm to share the bed with, especially since he could easily change his form. He stuck to one, though: a tall, dark man; shaggy, trimmed beard, deep black eyes. Jack loved that one.

 

Sometimes he brought someone back: could be a young woman with milky skin and long hair, or a swarthy man with strong arms and powerful thighs. The creature seemed to enjoy all types of bodies, without a specific preference: as long as he got warm thighs to trust into, he was satisfied. The only thing they all had in common was how vocal they were in bed. He didn’t like quiet preys.

 

Jack wouldn’t get any sleep those nights, with the lewd noises coming from the monster’s room, the guttural voice Reaper let out, and the sound of the headboard banging against the wall.

 

Those were some hard first months.

 

However, it wasn’t the lack of sleep that bothered Jack, but the fact that the creature looked for company when he was around. That would imply telling the creature how he felt and he wasn’t completely sure of what he felt exactly yet.

 

A couple of years ago, during a night in October, the Reaper decided to take a human with him. A fair deal in exchange for the peace of his village. A sacrifice no one would remember or even knew about, since Jack couldn’t even say goodbye to his family. That night, they simply left without looking back. Jack hated the creature, of course, enough to think about killing him in his sleep --even if it was impossible--. Sometimes he feared his sacrifice was in vain, that the Reaper would get back on hunting humans after a couple of weeks. But he kept his promise.  

 

And they grew closer.

 

It took a bottle of wine for Jack to finally be able to voice up his feelings. He straddled the creature’s hips, wrapping his arms around his neck, asking why he wouldn't take him instead of a bunch of strangers. The Reaper looked at him with dangerous eyes, as drunk as him with wine, and answered that he always thought he hated him.

 

That’s when Jack first kissed him.

 

“Mmf.” He pulls away from the kiss and there is a thin thread of spit linking their mouths, glistening in the light of candles. Breathing heavily, the Reaper gets comfortable under the sheets and right between his legs. “You know?” He starts, a hand pressed against his chest without too much pressure. “I was supposed to eat you up when I first saw you.” He speaks softly, as a soothing voice in the back of Jack’s head. His red irises keep him still as the robe slides down his shoulders, leaving the dark skin of the monster bare, bathed in the orange light of the candles.

 

Jack parts his lips, gasping for air when he feels slick tentacles wrap around his ankles, parting his legs.

 

_He really isn’t human._

 

“Do it now.”

 

Mating with the creature was always intense, it made his whole body shudder and melt like hot lava. Jack had no experience before meeting the creature, and he shaped his preferences and fantasies around what Reaper would give to him.

Despite his drunk state their first night together, the creature made sure to work him up thoughtfully before penetrating him, using his slick tentacles to stretch him out, preparing his body to take something thicker. That first time had been painful, leaving Jack drenched in sweat, light headed, legs twitching. The creature didn’t touch him for weeks.

 

Now Jack is proud to say he finally got used to his size and could take him without any special preparation. The creature insisted on doing it, though, just to spoil him. He liked Jack’s voice when he used his forked tongue to stretch him out, or the hectic rhythm of his breathing when he pumped slimy tentacles past the tight ring of muscle.

 

“Jack.” It’s always the creature’s voice that brings him back when he starts losing himself, dwelling into the delicious sensation of being manhandled, stuffed full. He passed out several times, so Reaper made sure to keep him conscious with gentle touches, calling his name with a sultry voice.  

 

“W-What?” he hiccups, a third tentacle wrapped around his cock, pre-cum leaking from the tip. Reaper wouldn’t allow him to come before him, never. Jack can do nothing but trying to keep himself together before he starts crying aloud as he begs for the creature to finish.

 

The Reaper uses a sharp claw to clean the hair sticking on his sweaty forehead, a caress so delicate it makes Jack’s heart ache.

 

“I want to breed you,” he mouths.

 

After living together for awhile, Jack became aware of Reaper’s nature. He was unique in its kind, therefore, he wouldn’t get to impregnate another creature. No expectation of a partner of his kind, less a heir. A long and lonely life.  

 

The only times he talked about breeding it was meant as a joke, one with deep roots.

 

“Ah…” Jack blinks, eyes stinging as tears gather around “Sure.”

 

The creature smiles sincerely, satisfied with the warm response from his partner.

 

His movements become rougher, the grip around his lover tightening as Jack arches his back, getting closer to finish. He pounds restlessly, nuzzling on Jack’s neck before sinking his teeth: the bite draws blood, pain and pleasure blending deliciously as the creature chases his own orgasm.

 

Reaper grabs Jack’s left breast with a trembling hand to squeeze. “Milk.”

 

“I--” Jack stutters, dizzy, eyes shutting “I c--an’t--!” words die on his mouth when the creature close his lips around his right breast to suck on his nipple.

 

Unable to keep himself together anymore, he splatters between their chests as stars burst out behind his eyelids, the orgasm overwhleming enough to make him curl his toes.

 

The creature keeps pounding even after Jack goes limp, eagerly sucking on his nipple until Jack lets out a choked “ _please_ ”. Reaper lets go and supports himself with his palms on the mattress, rocking his hips hard twice before coming with a low growl, filling his lover’s insides with his warm seed. His orgasms always last longer, leaving Jack stuffed and oversensitive.

 

When he eases himself out there is thick strand of semen coming out from Jack’s reddened hole. The creature looks at the mess he did and peers up at Jack, who slightly squirms on the bed, heavy lidded eyes, lips parted ever so slightly.

 

“I’m glad I took you with me.”

 

Jack can’t answer, and the last thing he hears before losing consciousness is the creature calling his name and saying “thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to support me, you can always leave a [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A8531V2). 
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/possssum). 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
